As bright as A star
by Chesh.Loves.Yhu
Summary: This story is about a girl who meets Ichigo Kurosaki a soul reaper and becomes friends, But soon enough they start getting feeling's for eachother and fall in love. But the question is . . .who is going to tell who first?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach. I only own one character and that is RIn Suzu.

Intro

My name is Rin Suzu, I am a human but also a Shinigami. I am 15 years old and in my 9th year of highschool. I have black hair and Red eyes. I am 5'. I have known Urahara Kisuke for 8 years. Currently I am staying with Urahara for abit while I stay in Karakura. . .

Chapter One: Enter Rin Suzu

I looked up from the pictures in my hands as my eye started twitching. Urahara was standing infront of me waving his fan infront of his face as he smiled. I dropped the pictures on the ground and tackled Urahara, "What kind of fucking pervert are you, you old man!"

As I was strangling Urahara, behind us stood Ururu and Jinta. "S-Should we do something?" Asked Ururu in worry. "Nah, they'll stop sooner or later" Jinta replied as he turned and walked away, Ururu soon following.

5 minutes later of strangling Urahara, I stopped and layed on the ground staring at the ceiling. "You didnt have to strangle me!" Whined Urahara as he grabbed onto his neck. I rolled my eyes and sat up, "You asked for it" I ran a hand through my hair but suddently halted to a stop and glared at Urahara, "How did you even get those pictures in the first place you pervert!"

Urahara started laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well you see-" He was cut off by my hand signaling him to stop. He blinked as I sighed, "I dont even want to know" I told him laying my arms behind my back and laying back on the ground. Urahara nodded slowly and was about to say something when Tessai entered the room, "Boss Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki are here" Urahara nodded, "Right, well Doru-chan [1] time for you to meet Ichigo and Rukia!" He said smiling. "Ugh why dont you bring them here" I grumbled to lazy to get up. "Oh come on, get up for i'll eat all you pocky!" Urahara said happily. I instantly shot up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Where the hell is the pocky?" I asked him. He laughed and waved his hand at me, "Now now Doru-chan, first you gotta meet Ichigo and Rukia" I groaned, "Fine" I dropped his collar and walked towards the living room. I slid the door open to see Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, a guy with orange hair, and a girl with black hair all sitting at the table. I blinked and sat next to Ururu as I stared at the Carrot-top. He raised an eyebrow and stared back at me. . .Urahara walked in and sat next to Tessai, he was about to speak but before he could I clapped my hand against he mouth, preventing him from speaking.

Silence. . .

. . ."Boo!"

"Ahh!, what the hell is your problem!" Asked the carrot-top after he raised an arm as if he was about to get attacked. I smiled, "Nice to meet you carrot-top, my name is Rin Suzu" I told him in a soft voice. He glared at me and leaned again the table, "Who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled out. I blinked and got an annoyed look on my face and sighed, "I just said, Im Rin Suzu."

"Dont be a smart ass!" He yelled once again. I sighed as he continued to bicker and the others watched entertained. I poked him on the forehead causing him to shut up, "All you yelling is giving me a headache, relax and sit back down" I said calmly to him. He blinked but did not argue and sat back down. I sighed once again, "Ok, So you must be Ichigo Kurosaki" I said looked at Carrot-top, "And you must be Rukia Kuchiki. Correct?" I asked as I looked at the black haired girl. They both nodded. Rukia smiled, " Its nice to meet you Rin-chan" She said. I nodded, "Just call me Rin and its nice to meet you to, Although I dont know about Carrot-top over there" I said nodding my head towards Ichigo. I grew an anime vein, " Why dont you say it to my face!" He shouted out. I waved my hand at him with my eyes closed, "Nah, I dont want to die by looking at you closely" I said smirking abit. Ok sure that was kinda corny, but you cant blame me. You would probably say the same thing to him if you met him and instantly wanted to make fun of him. Ichigo litterally growled. "Oooohh Carrot-tops got claws" I teased making him grow my pissed. I ignored him and stood up, "Well i'll see you at school tomorrow, Rukia-chan, Carrot-top" I said as I walked away to my room.

[1] Doru means Doll, Urahara calls her that because she looked like a doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, I only own my character Rin Suzu.

Chapter two: Karakura high?

"Class we have a new student today! Her names Rin Suzu! Would you please come in!" The teacher announced happily to the students infront of her. The door slid open to reveal a girl with black hair and chopped bangs with red eyes, she stopped infront of the class and next to the teacher.

My POV

I smiled at the class, "Hello everyone! My name is Rin Suzu, I hope to become friends with all of you!" I said to them.

_This is tortuuure_

Suddently I saw carrot-top stand up and point a finger at me, "YOU!" I smiled at him, "Hey carrot-top" I said waving at him. "Ichigo please sit down" said the teacher. Ichigo grumbled but obeyed the teacher, sitting back down. The teacher turned to me and smiled before pointing to a seat next to Ichigo, "Please sit there miss Suzu" she said. I nodded and happily walked down the aisle to sit in the seat next to ichigo.

I sighed already bored in the 10 minutes that I have been here, _Who knew school could be so boring._

Suddently a note was on my desk, I blinked and looked at ichigo. He was looking at the bored but he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I grabbed the note and opened it as I read it in my head.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

I sighed and wrote back to him.

**I told you yesterday, didnt I? **

I handed the note to him and he blinked before getting that usual scowl on his face, he grabbed his pencil and started writing. He gave the the note after he was done with it and I opened it once again to read it.

**Oh, I remember that. . .Still what are you doing here!**

I sighed once again. Wow, I sigh alot dont I. I was just about to write on the note when there was this beeping. My eyes widened abit but then I looked at Ichigo knowing. I saw Ichigo eating a soul candy and then running out of the room. I blinked but shook my head. I raised my hand in the air. "Yes Rin?" The teacher asked. "May I be excused?" I asked her. She looked like she was about to say no but then I gave her the puppy eyes."Fine" she said sighing. I smiled thanking her.

_Victory!_

I stood up and ran out of the room and down the hall. I looked at the window and saw Ichigo fly. . .run. . .oh whatever! He flew by ok! Hes superman! gosh!

I sighed and ran out of the school. I saw ichigo and followed him to the park where there was a grande. I blinked, "wow, havent seen those around here anymore" I whispered to myself. I shook my head and saw Ichigo being thrown in the air. I quickly ate a soul candy and turned in my soul reaper form. I layed my form against the tree to make her look like im sleeping.

I saw ichigo about to crash into a tree. I quickly flashed stepped behind him and caught him. "Huh?" He looked behind him and at me. He quickly moved away from me and pointed at me, "Your a soul reaper!" He asked and screamed at me at the same time.

I nodded, "Yep have been for 5 years, now step aside so I can defeat this hollow grande thing quickly" I said pushing him to the side. He was about to argue but before he could I took out my zanpacto, "Shock the enemie, Raikou!" I shouted swinging my sword at the hollow. A huge yellow net appeared out of nowhere at shot at the hollow taking him whole. The hollow was suddently electricuted as it cried out. The net then dissappeared along with the hollow. I nodded my head, satisfied and walked towards my body. Picking it up and going back in. I stretched my arms and looked at ichigo. He was staring at me with his mouth opened. I smiled abit and walked up to him closing his mouth, "Lets get back to school" I said walking away. Him soon following.


	3. Chapter 3

Today Ichigo asked me to go to his house after school. I didnt know why. But I didnt ask. Currently I am standing infront of his door, eating a pocky stick. I knocked on the door 3 times and waited. The door soon opened to reveal a little girl with black short hair and the same scowl Ichigo always has on his face. I blinked, his sister? I asked myself. "Uh, is Ichigo here?" I asked her."Yeah, hes upstairs sulking or something" She said letting me in. I nodded and began walking up the stairs. I knocked on the door. "Go away" I heared a voice say. I blinked, _That didnt sound like Ichigo_.

I opened the door to see indeed Ichigo, sitting on his bed facing the window. "Uh ichigo?" I asked him. He turned around. But what shocked me was that he didnt have the usual scowl on his face. But instead just a frown. He blinked as he looked at me. He stood up and began walking towards me causing me to back away against the wall. "Heh your cute" He said putting a hand on my chin making me look up at him. I blinked, "You a mod soul arent you" I told him. His eyes widened for a minute but then went back to normal. He smirked, "Yep, my name is Kon, Ichigos somewhere fighting hollows" He said. I blinked as I saw him lean down towards me. Suddently I saw the real Ichigo come in through the window. He was wearing the usual Shinigami attire. He looked towards me and Kon. His eyes widened and he clenched his thing I knew Kon was on the floor with Ichigos foot on his chest. "H-hey!" Kon shouted. Ichigo took out a badge and put it against Kons forehead causing a pill to come out. Ichigo then picked up a plush Lion that was on the floor and put the pill inside of it causing the bear to come to life. I blinked. Ichigo then went back to his own body and picked kon up. "Uh Ichigo?" I asked him. He looked at me then at Kon. Next thing I knew Kon was on the floor beat up. I blinked, "Ichigo?" I asked again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he suddently shouted at me. I grew annoyed, "You asked me to come here you idiot!" I shouted at him. He blinked, "Oh yea" He said to himself. I rolled my eyes, "Im out of here, what ever you had to tell me, you can tell me tomorrow at school or something" I said picking up my school bag that I had dropped on the floor and walking out of his room and house.


End file.
